The present disclosure relates generally to building security systems of a building. The present disclosure relates more particularly to systems and methods for reducing future false alarms in the building.
In a building, various building devices provide security monitoring and fire detection and response. A false alarm can be a serious problem for security or fire system. In some cases, the majority of the alarms (e.g., approximately 98%) generated by security or fire systems are false alarms. Responding to false alarms creates a heavy financial burden on customers, police departments, fire departments, and alarm system providers.
False alarms can, in some cases, be attributed to three preventable causes, user error, faulty equipment, and improper equipment installation. Examples of user error may be a user entering an incorrect keypad code into an alarm system, a user leaving a door or window open, or a user leaving objects near motion detectors. In some cases, the equipment itself is faulty. For example, the equipment may be reaching an end of life state and equipment parts may be wearing out or breaking. Regarding improper installation, motion detectors may not be installed in proper areas or placed at the proper heights. In some cases, one error or problem may cause multiple other errors or problems that generate a sequence of false alarms. The sequence of false alarms can result in notifications being sent to police indicating that a police dispatch is needed at a site associated with the alarms. In cases where multiple false alarms occur in a short period of time, it is difficult to identify what initially caused the false alarms because records often only indicate that one alarm caused the police dispatch and ignore any accompanying alarms of a sequence of alarms. Consequently, it is difficult to address a cause for multiple alarms and how the cause can be addressed so the false alarms can be avoided in the future.